LOVE is Stupid
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Happy birthday Kim Kibum #Happy Kim Kibum day. Oneshoot.


**Tittle**

 **LOVE is Stupid**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Warning**

 **Typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, GS.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birtday Kim Kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk suamiku~di injek Ka~Oke**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Uhg...apa yang terjadi" gadis bersurai karamel itu mengerang seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berputar-putar dan terasa bagai di hantam oleh sebuah batu besar.

"Kenapa di sini dingin sekali~mama menyebalkan kenapa ac-nya di nyalakan, selimut~mana selimutku" ujarnya tanpa sadar dan mengapai-gapai dengan tangan menjulur mencari kain penutup untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Deg

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar menampilkan dua iris selelehan karamel yang bersinar terang di antara cahaya pagi itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Tunggu dulu~tidak mungkin eomma yang menyalakan ac, aku tidak tinggal dengan eomma lagi sejak enam bulan lalu" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang terlihat asing. "astaga~ini kamar siapa~oh God, terkutuklah kau Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam~ayo berpikir-pikir, ingatlah kejadian kemarin" gumamnya frustasi saat Kyuhyun menatap jika dirinya tidak sedang berpakaian lengkap~yang artinya telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

"Shit~" umpat Kyuhyun saat ingatan samar menyusup ke dalam otak kecilnya. "Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga" ungkapnya frustasi seraya menjambaki surainya sendiri. Dia mengingat semua kejadian sebelum dia teler dan berakhir entah di apartemen siapa ini.

Jika kalian jadi aku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Setelah bertindak gila di pesta ulangtahun kekasihmu sendiri, mengacau dengan cara yang sangat memalukan di putus secara sepihak dan berakhir dengan baju basah, rambut acak-acakan, maskara luntur dan dandanan hancur setelah jatuh ke dalam kolam renang dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa konyol karena mabuk setelah berniat menyerang laki-laki yang kau sebut kekasih karena dia memutuskan dirimu dan menunjukan selingkuhannya yang berwajah _bicth_ di depan mata kepalamu sendiri _._

Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu semua adalah mendapati dirimu bangun di atas ranjang seseorang di tempat yang asing yang tidak kau kenal dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, apalagi yang ingin kalian harapkan sekarang. Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari si _bicth_ itu, setidaknya dia tidak tidur dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang meniduriku semalam dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi aku tidak bisa mengingat adegan ranjang yang kulakukan semalam entah dengan siapapun itu, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan~jika partner One night stand ku adalah pria tampan dengan kekayaan tujuh turunan yang tidak akan habis~mengingat ini bukan apartemen murahan~aku tidak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan sekali lagi malam panas kami yang tidak kuingat tapi akan lain ceritanya jika partner sex ku adalah seorang om om genit dengan perut berselulit dan gelambir di sana-sini karena itu adalah mimpi buruk dari yang terburuk~tidak bunuh saja aku sekarang juga jika itu adalah kenyataannya.

Hariku sudah cukup buruk dengan kejadian memalukan kemarin dan ketidakpastian tentang partner sex ku karena aku tidak melihat ada satu orangpun yang berada di sekitarku. Ranjang king size ini sepi tanpa penghuni lain selain diriku dengan keadaan super kacauku.

"Wajahku benar-benar buruk" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah berat dan merutuki kelebihannya yang sangat mudah mabuk hanya karena meminum seteguk alkohol dan setelahnya dia akan berubah menjadi alien liar dengan tingkah konyol bar-bar yang memalukan.

"Kau sudah bangun?!" tanya sebuah suara berat yang mengangetkan Kyuhyun dari acara mari menjambaki diri sendiri dengan cara biadap~ Kyuhyun terlonjak di tempat menatap sang pemilik suara seksi itu dan dalam beberapa detik saja mulut Kyuhyun sudah jatuh mengelinding di lantai dengan cara yang mengelikan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh reparasi darurat untuk membenahi rahang bawahnya yang terbuka dengan sangat lebar saat mendapati tubuh kencang dengan perut kotak-kotak sedikit kecoklatan yang terlihat mengiurkan tersaji dii depannya dengan sisa buliran air yang membasahi dada bidangnya.

"Goddamnit, apa dia manusia?! Kenapa dia seksi sekali?!" inner Kyuhyun terlonjak histeris melihat penampakan sang pria seksi yang ada di depannya.

"Ehem~ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?! Dan kenapa aku ada di tempat ini?!" dehem Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok menakjubkan dan selangkangan pria itu yang menunjukan tonjolan besar di sana. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat berharap jika handuk berwarna putih itu melorot dari pinggangnya lalu menyajikan pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya.

Kibum duduk di meja kecil di samping lemari. "Aku Kibum~Kim Kibum, aku yang membawamu kemari dan ini adalah apartemenku" jawabnya datar dan tampak tak acuh seolah mengeringkan surai segelap malamnya adalah hal terpenting saat ini.

"Apa kita sudah melakukan sesuatu?!" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut, jujur saja dia sangat senang jika harus di tiduri oleh laki-laki seperti Kibum tapi dia sedikit was-was juga, tidak mengherankan dengan ketampanannya Kibum bisa menarik wanita manapun untuk membukakan selangkangan padanya meski tanpa di minta~ _Heol_ wanita mana yang akan menolak jika partner sex~nya adalah laki-laki perkasa yang terlihat tangguh seperti Kibum dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemas, siapa yang tau kemana saja penis laki-laki itu berkelana selama ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?!" tanya Kibum sedikit heran saat mendapati pertanyaan Kyuhyun bahkan dia terlihat mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Kuharap kau mengingatnya, karena kemarin kau terlihat luar biasa liar~aku sedikit kewalahan tapi tidak masalah, aku menyukainya" tambah Kibum dan kembali mengeringkan surainya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, kilasan-kilasan film porno berputaran di dalam otaknya membayangkan jika dirinya adalah sang pemain wanitanya dan Kibum adalah pemain laki-lakinya. Dan betapa memalukannya saat dirinya meneriakan geraman, desahan dan lengguhan-lengguhan aneh seperti sapi yang mau di kebiri~God itu bahkan jauh lebih memalukan lagi daripada tercebur dalam kolam renang di pesta ulang tahun mantan kekasihnya kemarin.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu~aku pasti sedang kerasukan, ya itu pasti bukan aku~aku pasti sedang di rasuki arwah pelacur kelas kakap" gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik horornya, bagaimana jika dirinya hamil nanti~di lihat dari ucapan Kibum tentang betapa liar dirinya Kyuhyun yakin dirinya tidak sekali melakukan sex dengan laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun bukan wanita polos yang tidak mengenal yang namanya sex dan segala teman-temannya dia cukup mengerti banyak dunia orang dewasa berkat temannya Eunhyuk si manusia porno berjalandan juga Baekhyun si wajah polos dengan segudang jiwa mesumnya~tapi jika dia di tantang untuk melakukan sex saat ini juga mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya. Dia sudah sadar sekarang.

"Sial~astaga kenapa kau seksi sekali, berhenti mengodaku Kibum jika kau tak ingin kuseret ke catatan sipil~mendaftarkan pernikahan kita dan menyekapmu dalam kamarku setelahnya kita akan bercinta sampai puas, karena aku bersumpah tak akan rela menyerahkanmu pada wanita manapun" jerit Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat dengan santainya Kibum melepaskan handuk yang melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya dan memasang celana dalamnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kibum berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kau sedang melamarku?!" tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah aneh. Kyuhyun terdiam dan sekali lagi mengumpati mulut bodohnya. Siapa sangkah ucapan yang harusnya dia katakan dalam hati malah bocor dan terdengar sampai keluar, bukankah ini gila.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas ranjang mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan gaunnya memakainya dengan cepat, mengambil tas tangannya dan sepatunya segera setelahnya dia melesat keluar dari pintu apartemen Kibum tanpa mengatakan satu katapun.

Malu

Tentu saja~lagipula dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita murahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Hei~" teriak Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun menatap Pintu di mana sosok cantik itu menghilang.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Ini gila~aku adalah pelacur yang kehilangan otaknya karena selangkangan dan penis besarnya, aku adalah pelacur yang beruntung~tapi aku adalah pelacur yang menyedihkan karena tidak mengingat bagaimana dia memasukiku" racau Kyuhyun dengan wajah setengah mati setengah hidupnya.

"Ya...ya berhenti mengumpati dirimu sendiri pelacur~telingaku hampir jebol mendengarmu meracau tidak jelas seperti itu sejak tadi" jengah Eunhyuk menatap wajah menyedihkan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan, kau bisa mendapat yang jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol dan si _slut_ itu, percayalah penampilanmu sungguhan kacau mandilah~kita akan mencari gantinya yang seratus kali lipat lebih baik daripada si park dobi brengsek bertelinga caplang yang tidak ada keren-kerennya itu" Ucap Baekhyun~wanita bersurai merah itu berkacak pinggang menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk di balik sofa dengan kaos kebesaran dengan tulisan 'IM IdiOt' di depan dadanya dengan warna merah yang hampir memudar.

"Aku seperti terbakar~kenapa hidupku selalu berakhir sial, kenapa aku hobi sekali mempermalukan diriku sendiri~kenapa? bahkan Tuhan ingin melenyapkan ku dengan membakarku hidup-hidup" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara kematiannya yang terdengar putus asa.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas jengkel melihat kelakuan sahabat cantik setengah idiotnya. "Tentu saja kau kepanasan bodoh, siapa suruh kau berbaring di depan jendela di siang bolong seperti ini, aku tidak percaya beginikah kelakuan orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi" decak Eunhyuk seraya menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari jendela sebelum si evil itu kembali menjeritkan kata-kata panas dan dirinya yang terbakar.

Kyuhyun telentang di tengah ruang tamunya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu kecil Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan lewat mata pada gadis itu.

"Kalian percaya jika semalam aku bertransformasi menjadi pelacur kelas kakap yang sangat ahli, dia juga mengatakan jika kemarin aku sangat liar, aku bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam saat sadar aku sudah bertelanjang bulat di atas ranjang besar di apartment mewah milik seorang laki-laki yang memiliki penis besar yang mengiurkan, apa aku seliar itu jika sedang mabuk?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata menerawang yang sukses membuat kedua temannya melonggoh takjub dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengintimidasi tentang 'penis besar yang mengiurkan' serta Merta membuat mereka jadi membayangkan seberapa hebatnya penis milik orang yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun itu.

Tunggu~

"Siapa yang kau maksud Kyu? Jadi ini pria yang berbeda? Yang kau maksud Chanyeol?! Apa maksudmu kau telanjang dan bermain dengan penis besar~ah maksudku dengan laki-laki berpenis besar?! Penis siapa yang kau mainkan?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan jeritan histerisnya yang menekankan pada kata 'penis' seolah dia menganggap jika makhluk panjang yang bisa menegang dan berurat itu adalah mainan favoritnya.

"Hei-hei...berhenti menjeritkan kata 'penis' Byun Baekhyun wajahmu terlihat mengerikan" protes Eunhyuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari segala hal tentang 'penis'.

"Ehem~maaf aku sedikit bernapsu jika menyangkut soal itu, oke Kyu lanjutkan~apa setelah pesta kemarin kau tidur dan menyerahkan keperawananmu pada si caplang agar dia tidak meninggalkanmu begitu?!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak~untuk apa aku melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu, lagipula hei~ini semua gara-gara kalian di mana kalian saat aku di permalukan seperti itu brengsek" umpat Kyuhyun teringat kejadian kemarin dan kembali merasa marah dengan kedua temannya, dia berdiri seraya menunjuk kedua temannya dengan amarah yang berkobar.

Baekhyun dan Eunhyuk meringgis meminta maaf. "Aku sedang bersama Kris~saat itu sangat mendesak sungguh jika bukan karena Kris yang mengodaku aku pasti akan ada di sampingmu Kyu" sesal Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Cih~alasan saja"

"Itu sudah berlalu maafkan kami~kami janji akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya setelah ini oke, sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu" ucap Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mata Kyuhyun beralih kearahnya. jangan di tanya saat kejadian Kyuhyun di permalukan dia sedang mendesah-desah hebat dan memeluk tembok~bukan percayalah Eunhyuk tidak sedang bercinta dengan tembok dia hanya sedang menikmati sodokan dari partner sexnya~Choi Siwon~yang mengerjai tubuhnya dari arah belakang saat itu.

Intinya Baekhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang pesta sex saat kejadian memalukan yang menimpah Kyuhyun lagipula meski mereka tidak mengatakannya Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyadari hal itu.

Kyuhyun bersedekap dengan wajah kesalnya dan berjalan menuju sofa seraya menghempaskan bokong berisinya di sana, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa aku dan laki-laki seksi dengan perut kotak-kotaknya~"

"Dan penis besarnya~" sela Eunhyuk dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah bahkan itu tidak terlalu penting untuk di bahas saat ini. "~juga PENIS besarnya" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menekankan kata 'penis' dengan geraman tertahan membuat kedua temannya itu terkikik bersamaan seperti orang gila dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan. "Kami bercinta semalam dan hebatnya lagi setelahnya aku malah mengajaknya menikah uh~sial aku malu sekali"

"Kau mengajaknya menikah?!" ujar Eunhyuk takjub.

"Tidak secara langsung sih, tapi tetap saja~" jawab Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Lalu apa reaksinya?!" Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku kabur begitu saja seperti seorang pengecut"

"Sayang sekali~ya sudah biarkan saja lagipula kalian juga tidak saling mengenalkan?!" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Mandilah kita akan bersenang-senang sekalian aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hari jadiku dan Kris, bantu aku mencari kado yang sesuai"

"Tidak mau~kalian saja sendiri aku hanya ingin berada di rumah dan merenungi nasibku" Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya ke sofa dengan sikap malas-malasan seraya membekap erat bantal sofa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau ini~tidak ada penolakan, kau harus ikut apapun yang terjadi lagipula untuk apa merenungi nasib segala, ayo keluar dan aku akan membantumu berburu laki-laki nanti, tidak baik jika kau bersedih seperti janda yang di tinggal mati suaminya" Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya seraya menyengir sumringah.

"Tsk~kalian menyebalkan~tunggu aku sepuluh menit" decak Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Ketiga gadis itu berjalan memasuki kafe langanan mereka. Sebuah kafe yang terlihat antik dengan desain ruangan nyaman, elegan namun terlihat sederhana milik seorang gadis berisik yang tidak bisa diam kemanapun dia pergi dan seorang wanita bermulut pedas beracun yang setara dengan mulut berbisa Kyuhyun dua sahabat mereka lainnya~Kim Heechul dan Kim Minseok.

"Seperti biasa senorita, kalian akan mendapat apa yang kalian mau dalam satu detik" Baekhyun melambai pada gadis bersurai coklat sebahu yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Kau yang terbaik Seokkie" Eunhyuk memamerkan cengiran miliknya saat Minseok gadis bermata sipit itu membawa senapan minuman dan makanan ringan yang selalu mereka pesan.

"Kenapa dia?!" tanya Minseok yang menatap Kyuhyun dalam keadaan lemah yang saat ini sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sudah pasti dia tidak mampu membawa kepalanya kemana-mana karena tingkah konyolnya kemarin, well~dia seperti idiot" itu Heechul, dia duduk di kursi yang tersisa dengan tingkah layaknya ratu sejagad dengan kearoganan tingkat tinggi.

"Thank's _bicth_ kau membuatku semakin merasa baik kurasa" Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Heechul tajam.

"Tentu~tidak perlu sungkan" jawab Heechul santai seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya yang terlihat menjengkelkan membuat ketiga temannya yang lain terkikik seperti kuda~minus Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut.

"Berhentilah bermuram dan mendesah berat karena si brengsek itu, kau tau~kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari si caplang jika kau mau" ujar Heechul sekali lagi.

"Kurasa kau terlalu serius memikirkannya Kyu" Minseok melanjutkan, padahal bukan hal itu yang menganggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi tapi dia malas untuk mengklarifikasi dan menjelaskan semua pada teman-temannya, biarkan saja mereka dalam kesalapahamannya lagipula ada Baekhyun yang bersedia mewakili dirinya untuk menjelaskan tanpa di minta.

"Tidak bukan itu masalahnya" Baekhyun menimpali setelah selesai menyeruput smooties rasa strawberry nya. "Kemarin si idiot ini" ucapnya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya malas, entah sudah berapa kali teman-temannya mengatainya dengan istilah bodoh, idiot konyol dan sebagainya. " tidur dengan si 'big dick' dia kabur setelah puas bercinta dan memberikan pernyataan jika dia akan menarik si 'Big Dick' untuk menikahinya, dia tergiur dengan miliknya yang super besar" Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya mengambil Choco pie favoritnya.

"Big Dick~" ucap Minseok dengan tatapan tak percaya di sertai kerlingan geli di matanya.

"Apa memang sebesar itu" tak pelak juga Heechul ikut melontarkan rasa penasarannya. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Heechul dan menunjukan acungan kedua jempolnya mengkukuhkan pernyataan Baekhyun jika milik si 'Big Dick' memang benar-benar besar.

"Wow~tidak ku sangkah, bagaimana rasanya? ceritakan pada kami?!" Minseok semakin maju mendekati Kyuhyun dengan binar kecil di mata sipitnya.

"Tidak terasa apa-apa karena aku tidak ingat sama sekali~sungguh." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa.

"Si bodoh ini jika sudah mabuk akan berubah menjadi alien mengerikan" Eunhyuk mengatakan kenyataan dan di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Entah Kyuhyun harus menangis atau membunuh teman-temannya sekarang juga, sungguh memangnya Kyuhyun memiliki salah apa pada mereka sehingga membelinya seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melirik ponsel milik Heechul. "Hei~kau bilang kau tidak suka dengannya kenapa kau memasang foto Kibum di ponselmu, dasar" runtuk Baekhyun seraya menunjuk muka Heechul.

"Ya~jaga sikapmu pendek aku lebih tua darimu kau tau, mana sopan santunmu _bicth,_ lagipula bukan aku yang memasang foto ini, cih~si brengsek itu yang menggantinya, lebih baik aku memasang wajah suamiku yang sedang toples daripada si datar itu" runtuk Heechul tidak terima berniat menganti walpapernya dengan wajah kekasih sehidup sematinya~Leeteuk~sebelum tangan usil Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Heechul yang mengakibatkan delikan dan protesan tidak terima dari lady Hee.

"Astaga~darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?! Kau tau siapa dia?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah syoknya melihat foto keren Kibum di samping sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah yang terlihat keren.

"Kau tidak tau?! kemana saja kau selama ini, dia Kim Kibum~Kim Kibum" Baekhyun menyerobot kata-kata Heechul sementara lady Hee mendesah jengkel dengan gadis-gadis berisik yang tidak punya sopan santun seperti Kyuhyun cs.

"Iya aku tau dia Kim Kibum, sebelum pergi dia menyebutkan namanya padaku" lempeng Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Jangan katakan jika si Big Dick ini adalah Kim Kibum yang itu?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah ngerinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Memangnya siapa dia?! Artis?!" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat keempat sahabatnya melebarkan mulutnya terkejut.

"Demi celana dalam Neptunus, kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Kibum" Minseok ikut memekik.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tau, hidupnya hanya berputar di antara si caplang saja asal kalian tau, dengar ya Kyu sudah saatnya kau keluar dari sangkarmu, laki-laki ini adalah kandidat kuat yang harus kau dapatkan lagipula kalian pernah menghabiskan malam panas bersama kupikir kau hanya perlu mendekatinya, dan keluarkan jurus ampuhmu" Eunhyuk menimpali dengan suara mengebu.

"Kibum adalah pembalap terkenal dalam motor GP dua tahun berturut-turut dia memenangkan medali dan menjadi juara satu di setiap pertandingan, dia adalah dewa arena balap" Heechul memberikan penjelasan masuk akal yang membuat Kyuhyun ber-O ria.

"Kurasa itu sulit, aku bahkan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depannya" Kyuhyun kembali dalam mode galaunya dan menaruh kepalanya kembali ke atas meja.

"Percayalah~itu akan sangat mudah saja aku yakin, karena aku memiliki insting kuat tentang hal itu" Heechul menyeringai misterius menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Tentu kau bisa mengunakan jurus wanita pengodamu Kyu dengan sekali kedip maka dia akan jatuh di bawah kakimu" Eunhyuk menampilkan kedipan genitnya pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merasa pusing dan mual secara bersamaan.

"Dasar sinting" Kyuhyun mencibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tertawa tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan berbisa kawannya itu, dia sudah kebal oke.

"Ayo ucapkan mantra penguat" Baekhyun tersenyum riang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun menolak dengan tegas.

"Ayolah tidak ada ruginya siapa tau kau akan semakin termotivasi setelah ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ala-ala salesman.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah. "Baiklah~baiklah"

"Oke ikuti aku~ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan secara perlahan" Baekhyun menjeda saat melihat Kyuhyun mengikuti intruksinya. "Aku ini pelacur~pelacur seksi tanpa harga diri..."

Kyuhyun mengikuti kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya. "aku ini pelacur~pelacur seksi tanpa harga diri~YAK SINTING~SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU BRENGSEK, kenapa malah menyuruhku mengatai diriku sendiri~" kyuhyun menjerit tak terima saat sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya dan mengumpat keras saat merasa dirinya di permainkan oleh Baekhyun. Heechul dan Eunhyuk bahkan sudah tertawa terbahak melihat keidiotan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Minseok mereka hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh.

"Hei-hei lihat~arah jam sembilan girls" ucap Minseok saat selesai dengan cengirannya memberi instruksi pada teman-temannya, semua mata sontak menoleh kearah datangnya dua pemuda tampan yan terlihat bersinar masuk ke dalam kafe milik Heechul dan Minseok.

"Wuh~si tokoh utama muncul" Baekhyun bersiul mengoda.

"Godamnit~kenapa dia ada disini, sial sial" Kyuhyun mengkeret di kursinya dan menunduk rendah serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sebuah buku menu. Meski Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya namun manik gelap Kibum sudah menangkap sosok cantik gadis itu hingga membuatnya menerbitkan senyum tampan di wajahnya.

"Jadi itu~?!" tanya pemuda tan dengan seringai tampannya menatap Kyuhyun intens. Pertanyaan ambigu Kai si Tan seksi itu membuat Kibum menampilkan senyum miringnya. "Jika kau tidak berhasil juga setelah apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo untukmu maka aku sendiri yang akan datang dan menculiknya" ancaman Kai tampaknya terlihat sangat lucu hingga membuat si datar dingin itu mendengus dengan seringai geli di wajahnya.

Kibum berjalan lurus ke arah Heechul cs.

"Hai Nunna bolehkah kami bergabung" ucap Kai menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya setelah mendapat ijin yang kelewat antusias dari Baekhyun, Eunhyuk dan Minseok.

Kibum mengikuti Kai dan duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bersembunyi dan mengumpat-umpat tak jelas karena teman-teman sintingnya yang mengijinkan mereka untuk bergabung.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi?!" suara seksi dengan intonasi berat Kibum menyentak Kyuhyun.

"Dia sadar" batin Kyuhyun menjerit panik. "Ehem~" Kyuhyun berdehem sekilas membenahi cara duduknya dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan super angkuhnya. "Memangnya untuk apa aku bersembunyi, aku bukan buronan" ketus Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tersenyum miringnya. Sungguh hari ini Kibum terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan dengan surai yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dengan kemeja putih yang menyembul di balik jaketnya.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu" jeda panjang semua orang terdiam menatap interaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tanpa sadar mereka sedikit menahan nafasnya tegang. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan manik gelapnya yang menyorot serius tepat ke dalam iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun.

Di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kibum membuatnya sedikit gugup juga, di raihnya smootie rasa red velved untuk sebuah pengalihan. "Jadi kapan kita akan menikah?!" tanya Kibum setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Croot

"Uhuk~uhuk..." Kyuhyun terbatuk hebat karena tersedak smootie red velvetnnya, bahkan kini cairan berwarna pink itu menyembur keluar dari hidungnya membuat kepalanya pening dan sedikit nyeri di pangkal hidung.

Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk meraih tisu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kenapa kau meminum smootiemu dengan hidung, idiot" tambah Baekhyun ikut mengatai Kyuhyun karena kecerobohannya lagi yang memalukan. Heechul hanya mengeleng kepalanya makhlum sementara Minseok hanya bisa meringis membayangkan rasa pedih di pangkal hidungnya, asal tau saja tersedak smootie sampai ke hidung lebih menyakitkan daripada di suntik.

"Yak~sialan kau pikir aku sengaja, ini sakit sekali bodoh" teriak Kyuhyun marah dengan wajah memerahnya dan sesekali terbatuk kecil. "Ini salahmu, kau yang membuatku tersedak" ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum.

Kibum berjengkit mendengar auman Kyuhyun. "Memangnya apa salahku, kau memintaku menikahimu dan aku bersedia jadi apa aku salah jika aku menanyakan hal itu?!" tanya Kibum dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Blusshh

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dia bahkan tidak menyangkah lamaran secara tidak langsungnya di terima begitu saja oleh Kibum, laki-laki yang bahkan hanya pernah di temuinya sekali dalam hidupnya dan ini kegilaan yang membuatnya melayang bahagia sungguh.

"Ja~jadi kau~kau~" Kyuhyun gelagapan meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya yang malah sengaja membiarkan dirinya kebingungan sendiri.

"Sepertinya di sini ramai~kami ingin sekali bergabung tapi sayang kami masih ada urusan, oh hai Kyu syukurlah melihatmu baik-baik saja" ucap si caplang~Chanyeol~menyebalkan yang entah datang darimana dengan wajah yang minta untuk di tendang.

"Yeah~maaf tuan idiot kukira aku mengecewakanmu kali ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malasnya. Dia memang pernah menyukai pemuda tampan itu tapi tidak setelah apa yang dia perbuat, sekali pengkhianat selamanya sosok tampan itu akan menjadi si cacat di mata Kyuhyun. lagipula Kyuhyun bukan wanita bodoh yang akan tetap bertahan dengan orang yang dengan terang-terangan mengkhianati dan menyakitinya dengan sangat kejam. Tidak~itu bukan gayanya.

"Baguslah~" balas Chanyeol dengan nada suara meremehkan.

"Cih~hei~pangeran gagal bisakah kau jauhkan wajah bokongmu itu dari sini, kau merusak pemandangan mataku" jawab Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan sedikit geraman, sementara wanita mungil dengan mata burung hantu itu terlihat terkikik senang, entah apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Dasar~si sinting ini, kau pikir aku badut berhenti tertawa sebelum aku merobek payudaramu dan menempelnya di tembok toilet" ancaman Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tersedak minumannya. Sementara Kai yang mendengar itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan menendang Kibum sebagai pelampiasan. Heechul hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

Sebelum semua kacau Kibum bangkit berdiri, berjalan tenang memutari meja dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, tenang dia mulai melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang gadis bersurai karamel hingga membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget karena mendapati Kibum yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum pembunuhnya. "Aku Kim Kibum~" ucap Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dengan mata yang masih terfokus menatap Kyuhyun dan setelahnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda bertelinga caplang itu dengan wajah angkuh penuh kearoganan. "Aku calon suami Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum spontan membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun dengan hebatnya Chanyeol bisa menguasai keadaan dan tersenyum membalas uluran tangan Kibum.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, wajahmu terlihat familiar" tanya Chanyeol, Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Mungkin dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah melepaskan Kyuhyun untukku" ucap Kibum dengan sikap yang sangat bersahabat namun sangat berbeda dengan sorot matanya yang penuh dengan ancaman, ingat Kibum adalah manusia posesif jika dia mengklaim sesuatu menjadi miliknya siapapun tidak boleh menyentuhnya meski hanya sedikit jika tidak percayalah Kibum akan melakukan segala cara jahat untuk membalas, mengancam dan merebut apa yang memang sudah dia klaim menjadi miliknya.

"Terserah saja~" ucap Chanyeol membalas dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat saat sadar nada bicara Kibum yang penuh maksud. "Ayo Kyung kita pergi,~Kyung?!" Chanyeol menatap gadisnya heran, pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kita putus" ucap Kyungsoo setelah jeda panjang. "Aku sudah bosan padamu, lagipula aku masih mencintai kekasihku dan kurasa pesonamu tidak bisa mengalahkannya meski hanya sedikit" Kai tersenyum miring menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Chanyeol bingung bercampur marah dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau tuli?! Bukankah sudah jelas, aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu, ku pikir kau bisa menjadi sedikit hiburan saat hubunganku dengan kekasihku tidak baik, tapi sekarang kurasa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, lagipula tidak ada yang di rugikan di sini kau bersenang-senang begitupun denganku bukankah kita impas, jadi ayo kita putus." ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan lancar tanpa perasaan menyesal.

Chanyeol merasa djejavu saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. "Kau~pelacur kurang ajar" ucap Chanyeol berniat menampar Kyungsoo namun jemari besarnya hanya melayang di udara karena sebuah jemari besar lainnya menghalanginya untuk menjamah pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar semuanya tuan pecundang, lebih baik pergi dari sini sebelum nyawamu benar-benar hilang" Kai menahan tangan Chanyeol, menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah dingin datarnya dengan sorot mengancam.

"Kalian mempermainkanku?! bajingan~kalian akan tau akibatnya jika berurusan denganku ingat itu" dengus Chanyeol penuh ancaman dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kafe milik Heechul dengan langkah menghentak.

"Hei~sebaiknya kau urungkan apapun niatmu, aku tak ingin turun tangan untuk hal seperti ini, percayalah jika aku bertindak kau akan hancur tuan Park" Ucap Kibum dingin mengancam. Chanyeol mengeram pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum menatap Kibum dengan penuh benci.

"Waow~aku tidak percaya~ini seperti drama, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit speechlesh.

"Kau~" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan gelayutannya pada lengan kekar Kai dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Do Kyungsoo, aku adalah kekasih Kim Jongin~Kai laki-laki menyebalkan yang ada di sampingku, maaf sudah membuatmu kesal Tempo hari itu bukan rencanaku sebenarnya, itu adalah rencana Kibum" ujarnya kelihatan sangat bersahabat sekali sangat berbeda dengan karakter Kyungsoo yang terkesan angkuh tadi.

Kai terkekeh saat melihat Kibum mendelik pada Kyungsoo karena gadisnya membocorkan semua rencananya. Sementara Heechul hanya menyeringai sadis dan mengatakan pada Kibum dalam pesan gerak bibir tanpa suara. "Mati kau bocah"

Kyuhyun melonggoh tidak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan balas menatap Kibum tajam. "Kau bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tuan tampan"

Kibum menghela nafas dan tersenyum bodoh kemudian. "Bisakah kita tunda penjelasannya sampai kita menikah"

Fin

 **#Epilog#**

 **"Tumben kau kesini Kibum, apa ada urusan?!" tanya Heechul pada laki-laki berwajah datar yang sedang menatap fokus ke arah depan.**

 **"Tidak ada aku hanya sedang berlibur nunna, oh ya bagaimana keadaan papa dan Mama?!" tanya Kibum mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Heechul.**

 **"Mama marah besar saat tau kau pulang ke Korea dan tidak mengabarinya, segeralah pulang dan bawah oleh-oleh yang manis untuknya jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya merengek seharian" balas Heechul. "Aku akan menemui teman-temanku jika kau ingin sesuatu kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri"**

 **"Siapa dia?!" tanya Kibum membuat sebuah kernyitan muncul di dahi Heechul, tidak mengerti dengan siapa yang dia maksud.**

 **"Dia~si rambut coklat berisik~dia temanmu kan?!" tanya Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya yang kini tampak tertawa cantik mengolok-olok Eunhyuk.**

 **"Dia Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tertarik?!" tanya Heechul bertanya dengan penuh selidik.**

 **"Menurutmu?!" tanya Kibum balik dengan sorot mata penuh arti.**

 **Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Dapatkan dia dan jauhkan dia dari bajigan yang menjadi obsesinya, meski ku akui dia sedikit gila tapi dia adalah wanita yang baik, semoga kau berhasil adikku" ujar Heechul menepuk bahu Kibum dan berlalu dari konter yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rak bunga. Kibum menyeringai aneh dengan berbagai rencana yang sudah terrancang apik di dalam otak cerdasnya.**

 **"Kau milikku, Kyuhyun." bisiknya penuh ke posesifan.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Kenapa kau?!" Kibum bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tertekuk.**

 **Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Apa menurutmu aku tidak menarik Kibum?!"**

 **Kibum mengernyit dan mengendikan bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi?!" meski Kibum adalah laki-laki terdingin yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal tapi dia tau jika sahabatnya itu adalah yang paling hangat dan yang paling pengertian, dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang menunjukan perhatian dan rasa pedulinya dengan caranya sendiri.**

 **"Kai~dia terlalu acuh padaku, aku jadi tidak yakin jika dia mencintaiku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah murung seraya memeluk lengan Kibum manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.**

 **"Kai sangat mencintaimu aku tau itu"**

 **"Bagaimana kau tau?!"**

 **"Feeling laki-laki" ucap Kibum lalu keduanya terdiam. "Ingin membuktikannya?!" tanya Kibum dengan senyum penuh maksud.**

 **Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung menatp wajah Kibum dan menyeringai aneh setelah mengerti maksud dari rencana terselubung daru teman masa kecilnya itu, Kyungsoo bukan hanya sehari dua hari mengenal Kibum, mereka bahkan jauh lebih memahami satu sama lain dan terlalu tau karena mereka tumbuh besar bersama sejak mereka hanya memakai popok. "Apapun itu aku ikut" jawab Kyungsoo pasti.**

 **"Kau pasti tidak akan menyesalinya" balas Kibum lagi dengan senyum miring.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Hah~apa katamu?!" tanya Kyuhyun mendengus dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat kekasihnya sendiri memutuskannya di tengah acara pesta dan hebatnya lagi dia memamerkan kekasih barunya dengan terang-terangan.**

 **Kyuhyun mengambil minuman berwarna biru itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Kau pikir kau siapa bajingan, kau mempermainkan ku hah~setelah apa yang ku lakukan?!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar sekali lagi dia menengok minuman beralkohol itu dan merasa segalanya berputar di tempat.**

 **"Ayolah Kyu, kau tidak menganggap serius kan kita hanya bersenang-senang kau menikmatinya akupun begitu" ujar Chanyeol dengan ucapan bajingannya.**

 **"Brengsek mati saja kau" Kyuhyun berniat menampar Chanyeol dengan tubuh sempoyongannya, dengan sekali kibasan Chanyeol bisa menghalau serangan Kyuhyun namun sial heels yang di pakainya tergelincir dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang membuat sorakan dan pekikan terdengar sampai suara deburan orang yang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.**

 **Kibum berenang meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kolam renang keadaan mengheningkan sesaat, Kibum menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun di sebuah kursi melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menangis tanpa suara dengan keadaan yang berantakan.**

 **Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol tanoa di duga Kibum menendang keras perut laki-laki yang sedang tertawa itu hingga jatuh tersungkur, memukulnya keras dan bertubi-tubi membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak dan terbaring menyedihkan di lantai.**

 **"Kyuhyun adalah milikku, jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi aku akan membunuhmu Park Chanyeol" ancaman tegas itu terlontar dari bibir Kibum. Dengan langkah lebar Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring dan mengumpat keras menuju Kyuhyun dan mengendong wanita yang sudah teler di tempatnya.**

 **"Kita pulang" bisik Kibum, Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum. Di kejauhan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas menatap punggung kokoh Kibum.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Tidak mau~" renggek Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan baju yang melekat di tubuhnya sekali lagi. Kibum mengerang frustasi karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tersiksa sepanjang malam karena menolak pakaian yang di sodorkan Kibum padanya.**

 **Kibum mengrusak surai gelapnya yang terlihat acak-acakan karena jemarinya yang tidak berhenti mengaduk-aduk kepalanya sejak tadi. "Ayolah Kyu~kau bisa masuk angin jika kau menolak memakai pakaianmu" ujar Kibum lagi. "Setidaknya kau harus memakai celana dalammu ~astaga aku benar-benar gila jika seperti ini"**

 **"Aku tidak mau~kau bajingan jelek berhenti mengurusinya, apa perdulimu padaku Park Chanyeol aku sangat membencimu" jerit Kyuhyun dan kembali menangis dalam pilu. "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa hiks~hiks" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih yang bercampur marah. Dia menghela nafas berat.**

 **"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku bukan Chanyeol aku Kim Kibum, kau akan bahagia denganku aku berjanji, jangan memikirkannya lagi kau hanya harus memikirkan ku saja mulai sekarang" ucap Kibum menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sembab. Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya imut dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum.**

 **Blusshhh..**

 **Kibum menjauhkan wajah memerahnya dengan salah tingkah. "Ti~tidurlah"**

 **"Hei~" Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku" bisik Kyuhyun dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari wanita itu. Kyuhyun tertidur. Kibum menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus surai Kyuhyun. setelahnya Kibum mengerang karena dada Kyuhyun menempel erat di dada toplesnya dan itu membuat sesuatu benda di antara selangkangannya kembali hidup.**

 **"Sial~kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi bajingan saja malam ini, padahal kau sudah begitu dekat" umpat Kibum merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti wanita yang menolak memakai pakaiannya karena alasan tidak masuk akal~karena panas~padahal ac sudah dia hidupkan sejak tadi.**

 **Kembali Kibum menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir merah wanita yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan sangat dan sekali lagi tatapan matanya mengarah pada gundukan besar di tengah selangkangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus bermain solo arrggghhh~bersiaplah Kyu kau akan menerima hukuman ku nanti" Kibum mengerutu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk menenangkan si little Kim yang tidak bisa tidur.**

Fin

Sip ff ini udah selesai tinggal ff the psycopat, Mr. Sadistic night dan lanjutan dari remember when. Jangan lupa beri penghargaan untuk lizz dengan memberi sebuah REVIEW pai pai.

Nb: oh ya untuk FF ku yang judulnya 'Ai' ada yang bertanya kenapa di FF punyanya ka GS di punyaku boys LOVE, jawabannya karena aku memang sengaja buat seperti itu. Lagian ka juga sudah mengijinkan jika aku ubah genre, cast dan dan gender sesuai yang aku mau intinya cast, gender dan sejenisnya tidak penting asal inti ceritanya saling berhubungan begitu jadi harap pengertiannya.


End file.
